Betrayed Dragon Slayer
by Xaze
Summary: This is my first fanfiction... Normal day, but what if a strange voice suddenly started talking to Natsu. What if that was making Natsu doubt of his own friends. A sudden mistake. Will create hatred? or will his friends be there to help him? A redhead will help him or even she will turn her back on him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters, the creator is Hiro Mashima.

It was a clouded day on Magnolia, everyone was on the guild doing the same routine. Elfman teaching anyone who was nearby how to be a man. Gray as always, sitting on a chair with no shirt and a silver necklace, and of course without his pants just in plain blue boxers. A stalker Juvia enjoying the scene, and saying between teeth "Gray-sama you are so hot"

As for the others there was a red-haired mage sitting on the bar enjoying a very sweet strawberry cake. The master was in his office counting all the money they have to pay because of the destructions of a certain team, that was effective, but their work was always messy and most of the money gained was returned for repairs.

On the other side was a drunken Cana and a struggling Levy trying to get the attention of Gajeel, trying to talk to him but Gajeel was asleep on a bench.

As for a blonde mage she was counting all the keys she had. "Cancer, Loke, Sagittarus, Virgo (releasing a sigh), it would be nice if Aquaris obeyed me whenever I wanted to". An infuriated Aquarius popped out of nowhere "What did you said ugly girl without a boyfriend", and she started to throw some water at Lucy.

Finally Panther Lily, Charle, Wendy and Happy were discussing which fish was the tastiest, Wendy couldn't find anything better to do so she decided to stick up with the cats.

A certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer was in a corner concentrated (miraculously), he was counting some money. He was figuring out how will he and happy would survive this month. An idea popped immediately in his head, as he imagined Happy and himself at Lucy's apartment freeloading the entire month. But he vanished the idea. This time something was off he was trying to act more mature, and that clearly piqued the interest of all the guild members.

Suddenly all the guild members started to whisper, in the background it could be heard an impressed mirajane saying "Oh what a rare sight to see Natsu preoccupied and not destroying anything", and Gray responded "That moron doesn't even know how to count he is stupid just look at him he doesn't even know what he's doing", Lucy laughed at the thought of Natsu not knowing how to count the money he earned at jobs. Suddenly they fell silent as Erza stood up and punching Gray telling him "don't make fun of Natsu I properly taught him how to read and write, I obviously taught him how to count."

She was curious as well so she decided to go to Natsu and ask him what he was up to. She placed her hand on the table in a quite noisy way, which caught attention. She stood there and asked the Dragonslayer "What are you doing Natsu?" She said in a soft voice. "I'm counting the money we earned in our last mission and so happy and I can survive" he said in a focused tone, then grinning a little. Erza was a little bit amazed at the scene, Natsu counting money? Thinking how would he survive the month? Satisfied she left and went to enjoy another piece of strawberry cake.

What was really going on Natsu's mind was "I need to impress everyone, I need to look more mature I am growing up and I haven't matured. I also l want Erza not only to acknowledge me as a good fighter but as a mature man too." Then Natsu heard a very deep and dark voice inside his mind "N..Natsu", "Uh?" "Who is this who are you", the voice spoke again "Natsu your nakamas are restraining you from releasing your power" Natsu confused said "What are you talking about my nakamas are everything I have, they are my family, they are not restraining anything from me, I became strong by protecting them." "That's about to change… what if your "_nakamas_" are just pretending to like you. "That's impossible". -"Think about it Natsu, they are all good friends because they are in the same guild, what if you are a nuisance to them, look at them, look at their eyes when they see you fighting. What do you see in them, jealousy? You are the reason they cannot get a better budget? They laugh at you, not with you. You must be blind kid if you cannot see this. That's why you cannot unlock your true power."

Natsu annoyed yelled "Enough. I am very powerful and my nakamas are always with me!"

Everyone looked at him with astonishment. Suddenly Mirajane started to giggle and said "Who are you talking to Natsu? Have you gone crazy seeing all those numbers? Everyone on the guild laughed abruptly and Erza almost choked with her cake. Everyone was laughing and Natsu blushed of embarrassment and threw his arms on his back and left the guild.

Happy followed after him and asked Natsu what was happening to him. Natsu said "Hey happy, do you think I'm stupid?" "You are not Natsu", releasing a small sigh Natsu said "Thanks partner I know I'm not stupid but everyone in the guild laughed at me. When they saw me checking our financial status they just saw me with eyes of disbelief, as if I couldn't understand the numbers". He felt a little paw on his back and Happy said "Don't worry partner you have my support and you are very smart". With this Natsu and Happy went to their home.

***********The Next Day**********

Natsu woke up early and went to the guild. When he arrived there, he smirked and opened the doors to the guild yelling at Lucy "Let's go on a mission Lucy" Lucy stood up and went to see if Ezra was awake, but to their surprise only Gray came, which made Natsu curious " Where is Erza?" "Oh, why so interested in Erza all of sudden? Flame-brain" Gray said teasing Natsu, Natsu retorted "Why do you care Popsicle" They were about to fight when Master appeared and said "Gray, Natsu, Lucy come to my office I need to talk to you about your upcoming mission" The three followed to Master Makarovs Office. "Take a seat please my children"

"First of all as for Erza she is in the Council visiting Jellal" Natsu was annoyed a little and thought "Why is she visiting that criminal, he helped me in the fight with Zero, but still he did a lot to her, she made her cry and yet she's still interested on him, pathetic." Master looked at the three on the eyes (respectively) and said" the mission I'm about to give to you is an S-class one, normally Erza would go with you guys but she is occupied, we cannot wait because this is an urgent matter. So Natsu, Gray, Lucy go to Xintro Town and eliminate the dark guild that's perturbing the town." Gray said "So..Why is it an S-class mission?" The master let out a sigh and said "The problem is that one of the members you are going to encounter there, has the power of pulling out your darkest desires. It is said he can bring out the dark side of any person. So please be very careful and do not get separated." With these said the trio left to Xintro Town.

******At Xintro Town******

Natsu jumped off the train, and started to kiss the ground, Lucy couldn't help but admire the decaying state of that town. It was all worn out, the houses looking like ruins. Nobody outside, it was as if it was a ghost town. It smelled like worn out, combined with the odor of dead animals. If the train couldn't make Natsu puke, this smell will the responsible of doing that. While everyone covered their noses and started to walk they didn't needed to wait because two men with black cloaks covering almost the entirety of their body, appeared in front them.

Natsu quickly regained his posture and said with a menacing voice "which one of you did this?"

One of the men stepped up and said in a calm voice "I di-" BOOM! Was all that was heard before he was flying away at tremendous speed with a fist on his jaw. He crashed in a building and the other didn't moved an inch he just stood there.

Gray and Lucy looked at awe at Natsu's quick response. They took their stance and prepared for battle.

Natsu landed and admired his work, he then was flabbergasted the man he just punched was behind him. The man just laughed and said "good punch there, Dragon Slayer" and kicked Natsu's back which caused a huge amount of pain on Natsu, as he flied some meters. He couldn't stand up he couldn't move his body it was as if having a giant boulder on his back. He coughed some blood and when he lifted his sight he saw Lucy and Gray on their knees panting. It was all very confusing who were this men, how could a single man defeat these two in the blink of an eye. Natsu was trying to stand, when he finally stood up he let out a big ROARRR and yelled "how could you hurt my nakamas", he then ran at high speed at them and attacked –Flame dragons Fist-, as it was going to land on one guy, the other appeared beside him and whispered "Release- Natsu tried to move but he froze, he was in a slightly embarrassing pose, with his fist extended. The guy grabbed his head and said –Dark Soul-, Natsu's mind went blank and his eyes turned white, he collapsed and suddenly a black fire started to surround him, veins could see popping on his forehead. The two men admired their work and vanished from the scene.

"Where am I", he was dizzy, it was all blurry, when he regained composure he saw a black figure. It was a guy, it had similitudes with Zeref. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, "I am.. you" a peaceful voice said. "What do you mean you are me?" an annoyed Natsu asked. "I spoke to you yesterday, I am your true power, the hidden Natsu, the one you don't want show" "But I'm not…like you.. You do resemble me but my hair is pink, and I'm a cheerful person." Natsu said unsecure. "Yes you are indeed a cheerful person, but this is the "you" you are going to become". As Natsu was about to speak again.. "Let me show you how to deal with those guys". Suddenly Natsu was moving again, but it was as if he was chained, his moves were restrained by something. He then lit his feet and flew to the guys who were still nearby, When he saw them his lips moved and said "Scorch earth" suddenly the feet of the guys started to feel hot , and the ground was melting, they moved quickly and when they turned to look what was going on. A shady figure appeared behind them and grabbed their necks, and started to lift them up. They were astonished, they couldn't move and the pressure around their neck was taking all of the air away, they felt a chill went down their spine as they recognized the guy that was attacking them. "Yo-" –Cinders- a huge amount of black-reddish fire went from Natsu's mouth and burned everything within 300 meters range. The two men were left on the ground and Natsu collapsed.

As they were regaining consciousness Gray and Lucy saw a shady guy that appeared to be Natsu, but his hair was black, then his feet lit and he flew away, while in awe they tried to follow but he was way too fast. When they recovered they saw and heard a huge explosion. The direction of the explosion came from where they saw Natsu. So they ran to and saw him all tattered and with some strange kind of like tattoos, burned in his skin. They were black and had a kind of Black dragon shape that went from the bicep to just below the shoulder. Lucy took Natsu and went to find someone who will provide some water, so they could stop the fire, while gray was throwing some ice so it would melt and stop the fire. Lucy was searching desperately and she had an unconscious Dragon Slayer on her arms, so she laid him on the ground and far away there seemed to be someone, she went as fast she could, there was a woman. Lucy was going to speak but she hurriedly said, "Please stop the fire", there's some water in my house, apparently she was the only living there. **Note** Lucy didn't get Aquarius to stop the fire because she was on a date with her boyfriend***

She ran back to gray and asked him to help her, because it was a very big container the lady had in there, Gray used some magic and Lucy invoked Taurus so he could help with his strength, and they carried the container and started to stop the fire. The flames seemed to be unstoppable and nobody came to help, nobody only the old woman came their way. She was sobbing, Lucy hurriedly hugged and cried with her, in between sobs "My—Grand-d-daughter", Gray said in a frustrated tone "Where is your granddaughter" , "She—was-s here playing", Gray started tried desperately to extinguish the fire but his effort was futile the flames didn't subsided, and he started to search in the debris, he knew it would be impossible to find her, the flames were huge and he felt he was going to melt just by being close to them, but he still needed to find the girl. Some hours passed and gray was crying of frustration because he couldn't find the girl, when Lucy calmed down along with the old lady. The old lady patted Grays back and said "stand up, thank you for your help", Gray wiped his tears and stood up. They heard a big yawn and they saw Natsu waking up.

Thank you, tell me if liked it, please help me with my writing, english is not my native language so of course i have a lot of mistakes. I will gladly accept your reviews and if you have something else to say just PM me. Thanks and have a good day Xaze-


	2. Chapter 2

**********Chapter 2*********

"Oh I fell asle-" "Ice Lance" BOOM! Natsu was sent flying and crashed in a house. He was caught off guard. "What are you-"an infuriated Gray grabbed his neck, and started to lift him up, Natsu was in some sort of a way impressed by the force Gray was using. His neck was feeling some pain and the air was lacking, so he ignited his fist and threw a punch at Grey, which made Gray step back. Natsu was panting, and grabbing his neck he said confused "What are you doing?" Gray just clenched his fists and turned around, walking off, Natsu didn't knew what was happening. He ran and grabbed Grays shoulder. "Get off me murderer" Gray said gritting his teeth, Natsu's eyes widened "What?" he said in a furious tone. Gray just ignored him and went with Lucy and the old lady. He went there, he was not going to let Gray call him a murderer out of nothing.

"Hey what you meant by that?" said Natsu in a demanding tone. The old lady patted his shoulder and said in a breaking voice "My… granddaughter was ..burned to ashes because of you," and she bursted to tears, Natsu couldn't discern what was happening, he looked at Gray and he was standing watching the massive destruction Natsu caused, "Hey Lucy, what is this?, Cut this act" Natsu said in a sad tone. Lucy looked at him and said in a cold tone "This not an act Natsu, you destroyed everything as always, but now you took a human life because you never listen to what we have to say, you always act however you want and these are the consequences, if you have some dignity… just *sigh* get out of here, we will handle this" Natsu was speechless, did he really killed someone? "Old lady I'm sorry I didn't meant to-" "she was my only family" the lady interrupted, Natsu went silent. The lady proceeded "Her parents died in here, because this village was once a prosperous one. We lived a life without worries, but suddenly they came and started demanding payments and we needed to offer our daughters and sons. They took the girls to have them as wives and the boys were the ones they practiced with.

Their parents were killed because they refused to offer their daughter, we tried to hide, but everyone started a riot and they were slaughtered, we lived in the ruins since then."

Natsu felt as if he was choking, he couldn't speak it was a very painful sensation in his throat "I-" "I am sorry" said Natsu almost crying. The old lady faced his way and said "Thank you" in a sad tone and not accepting his apology. Natsu was about to speak again, when he was stopped by Gray, "Just get back to town" Gray said in a menacing voice. Natsu was very confused so he just started walking towards Magnolia.

**********In a hill nearby**********

1"So what do you think of his power?" 2"Mhm, he is very powerful, but that got us by surprise. If we wouldn't have acted in time we might have been killed" 1"You are right, but isn't it interesting, we have discovered something" 2"Yes, well off we go, leave the girl here or take it back to that old lady" 1 "Then why taking the trouble of saving her?" "Wouldn't it be better if we use her so we can get our hands on that guy" 2 "That won't be necessary, but keep her, we will return her after they have left".

Several days passed and Natsu went to the guild, he was sulking since that day, Gray and Lucy arrived before him because they took the train. Natsu was exhausted but his mind couldn't erase the thought of him being a murderer, he was dragging his feet and he smelled the air of Fairy Tail, he went directly to his house, he had too many things in his head and he was very tired.

The next day he went to the guild, opened the doors and the guild seemed a cemetery no one was there only Gray, Mirajane, Laxus, Macao and the Master. Natsu greeted them but nobody greeted him back. "Come to my office Natsu", the master said in a serious tone. Natsu followed and went in, as the door shut everyone appeared of thin air. They were hiding and Natsu knew it but they wanted to see what happened, and they didn't knew how to approach their comrade.

"My child, I have called you here because of a certain accident happened in your last mission" Master said bending his chair, putting his hands on his chin. "Yes master, but I can assure that it wasn't me, it was something that controlled-" The master lifted his hand. "I told you to take extra care, because of that guy's ability, and you didn't obey my orders of staying together." "As a master I need to take some extreme measures, but as a father, I want to believe in you. So I persuaded the magic council, and they are going to have a meeting so they are going to analyze your case. That's all I could do, the final verdict will determine whether you are innocent or guilty. If the misunderstanding is cleared, we will receive as what you are "our family" and if the council determines something else, you need to take responsibility of your acts" "Is that clear Natsu?" Master asked in warm tone. "Yes Master" Natsu said sadly ". One more thing, if the things go the bad way you know we need to erase your insignia" Natsu just nodded with hair covering his eyes. "One more thing my child; fear not, I know you are innocent. The trial will be tomorrow" As Natsu stood up Master turned his chair and did the Fairy Tail symbol (the one they did to Laxus at the parade).

Opening the door every stopped doing whatever they were doing. Natsu had his eyes covered by his hair. Lucy tried to talk to him but Gray stopped her, he just nodded and Lucy didn't spoke. Nobody spoke as Natsu was walking, you could hear the wood cracking from Natsu's footseps and everybody wanted to know what did Master told him but nobody mustered the courage to ask. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, when Natsu was about to reach the exit, Erza spoke: When is it going to be? She asked in a serious tone. Natsu held the doorknob and before leaving he said in a cold tone "Tomorrow", Natsu opened the door and before stepping outside he looked at Erza but she didn't looked at Natsu, she was still sitting on the bar. "Ok good luck" was all Erza said, as she continued to eat her cake.

Happy followed him as he was walking down the road of Magnolia, everyone was staring at him and whispers could be heard "is it him?" "Yes he is the one who murd-" "SHH" "Don't speak too loud, what if he attacks us", Natsu just gritted his teeth and closed his fists, he couldn't believe how rude they were with him, all the things they all have passed together (he was remembering the missions with his friends), he saved them a lot of times, and now they were giving him their back, nobody was for him only his cat. "Hey you there?" he tried to talk with the other "Natsu" "Hey" nobody responded, "Mhm" "Not even him or whatever it is, is willing to talk to me", Happy was confused as he was watching his friend talking to himself.

But he decided not to talk because he knew he was very angry. They reached their home and said "Hey Natsu I'm going to catch some fish, want to come with me?" Happy said in a cheerful voice. "I'll pass happy I prefer being alone right now" "Aye" Happy said in a sad voice. "I'll bring some delicious fish so don't think too much, there's no need to ponder too hard on those things, just give it a rest" Natsu just nodded. Happy left and Natsu was heading to his room when he heard a knock on his door, he thought of Happy. "Fish are okay Hap-" "What do you want?" he said in a cold tone. "Ohh, that's how you receive a visitor, common get off the way, and let me in" a certain red haired girl said. "You know Erza I don't have time to discuss something you guys already know. Gray and Lucy told everyone so whatever you heard it's true no need to come personally" Natsu said in a serious voice. Erza just sat in the couch and said "I didn't came here to discuss "that" I just came here to see how you were doing" "Why the sudden concern?" "You are my friend" she said plainly with a little smile on her face, Natsu sighed "I'm doing fine as you can see, Happy went for some dinner"

"That's good then, let me ask you this what are those marks or tattoos on your arm" (the arm Natsu has the marks or tattoos on, is the one opposite in which he has his emblem, sorry I couldn't remember in which he had his emblem or Fairy Tail insignia and I was too lazy to look up). "Mm I thought you were here to see how I was doing", "Erza laughed and said "Well that is in your body so I wanted to know if it hurts or something like that" , "Erza I know you are here to ask me what happened and I told you that theres no more to that story" Natsu said coldly, Erza stood up and made her way to Natsu he grabbed his shoulders and threw Natsu to the couch.

"If you already know then tell me, of course I don't believe that story, how on Magnolia would you kill someone, look at you. You are strong and very stupid so I doubt you could kill someone" Erza was trying to cheer him up Natsu closed his fist and said "Erza just leave I want to be alone" Erza hugged him and said in a warm tone "come on tell me, what made you do that why are you going to be put on a trial, what is going to happen to you?" Erza held him. Natsu was blushing and he felt a peaceful sensation from her embrace so he started talking "I don't know everything happened so fast" "But is it all there is to it?" "Nothing else? Nothing strange happened? "Well a voice started to-" Happy entered and saw both hugging, he was going to say something when a man stepped in his house as well, "Good night I'm Doranbolt and I'm here to take Natsu" "No but the trial is tomorrow" Happy said, "Orders of the council, as for now you are in our custody as he was handcuffing Natsu" Erza grabbed the Doranbolt's hand, "But why do you need to take him?" "As I said this are the orders he needs to pass this night on prison as we get him ready for tomorrow's court". Erza freed his hand, and just watched as Natsu left. It felt as something familiar, the one thing that happened with Jellal, this hurts a little more, she couldn't explain why, but it felt as if someone was grabbing her heart and was tightening it more and more, it was inexplicable and painful, she tried to move but her legs wouldn't respond she just watched as Natsu was taken away.

"Natsuuu!" Happy shouted while flying, Erza requipped and flied to get Happy, she grabbed him and started to hug him. Natsu watching as no one did anything to stop this, "Why was Erza even there" he said to himself. "Why didn't she didn't even tried to stop Doran-", but he remembered how she cried when Jellal was taken, and he couldn't help it but smile a little, he knew she was said but it didn't felt wrong having someone crying for you. He was thinking about that and he remembered Erza liked Jellal and not him.

Meanwhile while Erza was hugging Happy. Happy was shredding tears like a waterfall, his crying was unstoppable and painful to hear, Erza didn't cried that was strange since she cried for Jellal why not for a friend. But she only shred a small tear that ran on her cheek. "Happy calm down, let's go to Fairy Hills, tomorrow everything will be alright". Happy was still crying so she decided to let him shred all the tears he needed to. When he calmed down he fell asleep and they went to sleep.

******Meanwhile somewhere near the scene**********

1 "Hey should we go and stop that cart?" 2 "No let's wait until they arrive at the prison" "We can't cause a scene, what if people get hurt?" 1 "Yea but Natsu is going to be jailed" 2 "Don't worry I have a plan"

***********The Next Day*************

Everyone was in the guild, almost everybody was silent, they didn't knew what to talk about, it was still early and the court of Natsu was going to be later. Erza wasn't there she went to the prison.

"I'm going to go and check on Natsu he still needs to finish his story from yesterday…. And maybe I'll check on Jellal too" She said while blushing a little.

Natsu couldn't sleep the cell was cold and two loud snores wouldn't let him sleep a little bit. "I might ask you guys again, what in hell were you two doing?" "How did you plan on rescuing me?" One of the guys waked up and said, "Well we saw you getting abducted last night so we followed but never expected to be caught in here as well" he said while laughing, Natsu just slapped his forehead. The other continued "Is because that guy got in our way" "Who?" "He is there" They heard a guard, and some footsteps. Natsu couldn't see who was but he waited expectantly to see who was going to visit him.

"Jellal" "Oh hi Erza, what brings you tod-, Oh I know" Jellal said while lowering his voice on the last sentence. "I came to see you too, Jellal" Erza said in her normal tone. "Oh well thanks, but do you know that Natsu's trial will begin in a few minutes?" "Yes but I took a short detour, just came to say hi" "Soo..." "Wait Erza, Natsu's trial won't be easy?" "Uh, why do you say that? He isn't guilty". "Well"

*******Meanwhile***********

"Makarov, we can't let him go anymore. Those marks on his arm, that power he needs to stay here". "NO!" Makarov shouted. "You can't keep my son in here he's not a criminal, he didn't killed that girl, she's with her grandma now, nothing happened so there's no reas-". "We know that" the other guy interrupted "But I told you since the first time you took that kid, that if something like this showed up he would be in our custody. It is dangerous, he is dangerous in that state, it will only affect your guild, so suck it up Makarov you are one of the Ten Wizard Saints and we agreed to this". Makarov just gritted his teeth. "Fine" "but le-" "We will take good care of him don't worry", and because of the events of last night. This is easier for us, so don't ruin it Makarov."

*******Back at Erza and Jellal*******

"Yesterday at night some guys raided the prison, I was taking my shower when I heard some loud noises. I stepped out and saw a lot of guards on the ground. I headed to where the battle was and saw those guys attacking Natsu's guards. One was fighting and the other one was trying to break Natsu's handcuffs, they attacked me as well, so we fought I emerged victorious and Natsu wasn't freed. Later I went to my cell and the guards took Natsu and those guys and bumped them in a cell. I overheard the guards and they said that those guys were the ones that supposedly attacked Lucy, Gray and Natsu. So they are linked to Natsu" "But nobody knew those guys" Erza said "Well how do you know if they are not linked to Natsu". "But Natsu why?" Erza said in her mind. "So Erza things are bad for Nat-" Erza started to cry. "W-what happened Erza?" Jellal said while standing up "Jellal I wish you were out of this cell" Erza said in a soft voice but loud enough for Jellal to hear. "Yes Erza but you know I have to pay for crimes" Jellal said in a sad tone. "Only if you weren't there, if you haven't done all those things, if you stayed with us" Erza said still in a low voice. "Yes but this is how things are, you got a friend that need your hel-" "No" Erza interrupted "That murderer isn't my friend anymore" She said in a serious tone. Jellal just stood silent. "But Erza why are you saying this?" "Doesn't it makes sense, Jellal, he killed a little girl, left an old lady alone for the rest of her life, and he sided with those bandits, he is truly despicable. I realized he was a dangerous being when I saw him attacking you in his Dragon Force. He saved me but I was frightened when I saw him on that mode, he was not himself, he was a beast" Erza said almost shouting. "But I murdered Simon and a lot of peop-" "The difference is I love you Jellal and I care a lot about you" Jellal was speechless. Erza stood up and started to hit her head, "Now what?" Jellal thought. "I'm sorry Jellal I don't know why I said all of that, I haven't slept in several days since I heard Natsu was in trouble. I didn't meant to say those things, they just slipped off my tongue." She said almost whispering to him.

*CLANK* the door opened and a guard passed by them. Erza looked at him while he passed. He went to the cell next to them and opened the door. "It is time for your trial" Erzas eyes widened as she saw Natsu getting out of the cell.

So this is chapter 2, thanks guys for taking the time to read the story, hope it is to your liking. Please correct my grammatical errors, so I can improve my writing, keep the reviews and thank you very much Xaze-.


	3. Chapter 3

**********Chapter 3*********

"Natsu! Wait let me explain, the things I said- I didn't knew you were there- I uhm.. I didn't meant to say-" Erza was saying almost crying. "I heard you loud and clear Erza" Natsu said in a saddened voice with his head down. "No Natsu, those things I would never-" "I know Erza you will never say those things when I am around, but the thing is that you said them, and that was what you really thought, sorry for being a burden to you and everyone" Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Move up, your trial is beginning you don't want to be late" The guard said in a demanding voice. Erza was frozen on her spot she couldn't move a muscle, she knew the things she said affected Natsu, but she wouldn't give up until giving a proper explanation. "Natsu" she said while grabbing his shoulder, Natsu's marks started to grow and suddenly his elbow was on her stomach sending her flying some meters until she crashed on the nearest wall. "Get off me" said Natsu in a dark voice, as if it wasn't his own voice and he started to walk with the guard. Jellal was surprised he couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. First how it was possible for Natsu to hurt one of his Nakamas, and second how powerful Natsu was sending Erza flying with just a little elbow to the stomach. Also it seemed as if he didn't exerted himself, almost as soon as he touched her she was sent flying.

The only that was heard was that of a door closing and the sound of rocks hitting the ground, Erza was unconscious, Jellal tried to help her but he couldn't escape. "Erza" he said between his teeth.

1 "Hey how long do you plan on doing this?" He said whispering to his partner. 2 "You know we need to get him out of that guild." He whispered. 1 "Well yeah but you are creating big misunderstandings in here, if Natsu finds out he may try to kill us?" 2 "Can't assure that" he said while smirking.

"Please sit down everybody". One of the leaders of the council demanded. "Let the prisoner in" The other one said. Only two members of the ten wizard saints were there, one of them is Makarov, (the other one is Jura). Natsu entered and saw almost every member of the guild in there, this made him feel some peace, but also it made him feel embarrassed and with a lot of pressure because what if things go wrong with the trial.

**********************Meanwhile*******************************

"Erza!" Jellal was shouting until she came back to her senses. "W-where's Natsu?" She said while grabbing her stomach, she felt an indescribable pain in her belly. "He's in the trial right now" Jellal said, "Ok thank you" Erza said while slowly walking to the door. When she reached she said "See ya Jellal", and Jellal just waved his hand through the jail bars.

Natsu Dragneel, here you are because of the murder of a little girl. "Is that correct?" Jura asked. "Yes" Natsu said plainly. "We've analyzed your case and there's no need to dig further in it, we have decided that you wi-". SMASH! The doors opened and there was a red hair sanding in the hall, walking slowly but surely with a hand on her stomach. "Natsu tell everyone what happened there" She said in a demanding voice. Natsu was still mad with her, but deep inside he was glad that she was there standing in his place. "I wasn't myself in that moment, I don't know what happened" Natsu said almost yelling. Erza smiled warmly and then Lucy and Gray stood up at the same time "We saw everything in there" they said in unison. "Yes it was Natsu who we saw, but his hair was different and how do you explain those marks on his arms". Gray said. Natsu couldn't believe that sight, his comrades cheering him up and fighting for him. When the others were starting to talk as well, "Shut up!" Makarov yelled. Everyone went silent. "This is a trial you cannot be yelling in here". Jura stood up and said "The council has determined that Natsu Dragneel is guilty, he is to remain in prison. Do you agreed Makarov?". Nobody spoke, Natsu's sight met Makarov's, he was looking at his eyes and Makarov said "Yes I do". "So this is it, take him back to his cell." Erza gathered strength and tried to stop them but was removed easily, everyone was shocked because of Makarov's words.

**********The Next Day**************

Everyone was in the guild, but nobody was speaking, Makarov was in his office, and nobody dared to question him. They were just thinking what caused the Master to put Natsu in jail, did he knew something they don't? He believed Natsu was a murderer?

1 "Hey Natsu how are you doing man?" Natsu was lying in a wall he wasn't eating anything and he wasn't speaking to anyone, he was thinking why did his "father" betrayed him, why did he agreed on the verdict? A tall and muscular man with brown hair stood up, he was wearing a robe that covered almost the entirety of his body but beneath that it could be seen a sleeveless red shirt, some black pants and a pendant. He also had two rings in his left hand (2). Hello Natsu we haven't introduced ourselves yet my name is Vexius and my partner here is Nezma. "Hi" said the man named Nezma (1), he was little bit shorter than the other guy and less muscular, he has navy blue hair that reaches the beginning of his back. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt with a black jacket, and some blue jeans. He had some marks on his hands and in both he had kind of like a snowflake but both had two lines that ran through his middle finger and made a scorpion that covered almost the entirety of his finger.

"Hey so Natsu, do you want to eat something?" Vexius said Natsu stood up and grabbed both of them by their necks, "OY, OY" Nezma said choking. "What did you do to me" Natsu said infuriated. Vexius just looked and Nezma, and Nezma sighed then he put a finger on Natsu's forehead and Natsu collapsed.

"I didn't wanted to use it, but he was getting violent" Nezma said in a playful tone. 2 "Aghh" "just be sure to wake him up later. I'm tired so I'm taking a nap". Vexius said.

******************Few weeks later in the guild**********************

"My children we are going to Tenrou Island we are going to make our annual S-class promotional trial". Makarov said cheerfully. Everybody still had a lot of questions but they agreed, everyone thought this may help them clear their mind and forget a little about their jailed comrade. "Ok so every-" "Where's Erza?" Makarov asked. "We can't leave without her" .Makarov sighed. "Gray, Lucy do you know where she is?" "Mmm no master we haven't seen her" they both said. "Well we'll wait, if she doesn't show up we'll start looking for her". All the candidates started to pack their things.

**********************Council************************

"Hi Erza how are you doing?" Jura asked. "I'm fine thanks" Erza replied. "What brings you here?" Jura asked. "Well-". "Oh I know" Jura said. "Well I heard you were going to the S-class something, right?" Jura asked. "Yes so I thought you could let me see him?" Erza asked with puppy eyes. "MMM, ok Erza but make it fast, he shouldn't be receiving any visits. Are you that desperate on visiting Jellal?" Erza just blushed and nodded.

"Hey" "Hey" Erza said almost whispering, but this peculiar fellow had some ears that were very sensitive so he stood up and walked to the bars. "What are you doing here Erza? It is way too early. What do you want from me?" Natsu said coldly. "Well you see Natsu there are three reasons why I'm here". Natsu lift an eyebrow. "First: I wanted to know how you were doing." Erza asked with embarrassment. "Could been better Natsu said. "You know we all think about you in the guild, we all hope one day this misunderstanding will be cleared up and you return to the guild". She said in an abnormal sweet voice. "So this is all you wanted to say Scarlet?" Natsu said coldly.

"Second" Erza proceeded. I brought these things to you." Natsu grabbed the stuff and dropped it in the ground "carefully". "So you brought me some food thanks E-r-zza" Natsu said with a broken voice and some tears could be seen building in his eyes. Erza felt as if someone was tearing her heart apart, she just grabbed his head and tried to hug him but the bars made it hard. She was about to cry, when Natsu lifted his head and said. "You know at first I felt like everyone betrayed me, nobody helped, everyone gave me the cold shoulder the only who spoke to me was Happy, and you in that night. But nobody else wanted to speak to me, I couldn't even vent my frustration by talking with a "human" friend. "I-" Erza interrupted. But Natsu kept talking. "When I heard your footsteps in the hall, I wanted to believe you were here to visit me, but reality was you were here to visit Jellal.

Now I know I've done a very bad thing but I never thought that I was that despised, I heard all you were saying to Jellal, and the last words *sigh* they hit me hard, they were very painful, I didn't wanted to believe that was you but when I heard other footsteps I thought they were of another one, a friend, Lucy, Gray anyone, but it was the guard and when I saw you there confessing all those things to Jellal I just couldn't control myself. Sorry for hitting you, Natsu said while bowing his head. Erza was speechless although all the bad things they said and did to him he was still apologizing to her, and he didn't hated his friends as she thought he would. Natsu lifted his head and with a few tears on his eyes he said "When Master and Jura declared me guilty I felt a lot of pain and some rage started to build up, but when I gave it a second thought I realized that that's what a father would do for their sons, for their family. If you need to pay for your mistakes, then so be it you cannot overlook this things".

Erza couldn't believe the sight, she was watching and hearing a Natsu she never thought it would exist, he was a lot more mature and very caring. He was giving it his all in trying to pay for his mistakes.

Erza couldn't hold it anymore, "Natsu we are going to Tenrou Island it is the time to choose a new S-class mage. Erza said sadly. Natsu just nodded. "So we will be out of touch, but as soon as we get back I'll come again". "Erza one last thing" He said while in the verge of tears. His smile impacted Erza, she hadn't seen him smile like that since all those things started to happen. It was a very warm and bright smile. "You know, I really appreciate what you did for me, defending me in the trial, thanks Erza." "And thanks for visiting me you are the first and the only person who has come to visit me since I was condemned." Erza started to cry and grabbed Natsus hands, "N-a-tts-uu" Erza said between cries, "Don't cry Erza" Natsu said concerned. "And the third thing" "Huh?" Erza leaned and kissed Natsu, even though she couldn't embrace him, she just grabbed his head and pressed his lips against his, she gave a short kiss but full of passion. Natsu couldn't believe the fact that Erza was kissing him, he wanted more and he grabbed his lip. Erza stood there watching Natsu and a tear ran down here eye. "Erza I-" "Stay well" She said in an embarrassed voice, then she started to run, nobody could stop her she was running so fast Natsu couldn't even follow, she was very embarrassed but deep inside her she was happy she kissed him.

Natsu stood there frozen for a moment and then he smiled. He was remembering the sensation of Erza's lips. He opened the bag and took out the things, there were a lot of fish from Happy, some letters from his friends and last but not least important, a piece of strawberry cake with a little card. -Hope you enjoy it-. Natsu couldn't help it but blush and smile wider.

So this chapter 3 guys, hope you like it. Sorry I didn't updated sooner, it's cause I'm finishing the semester and there are a lot of projects and that stuff. Next chapter It may take a little bit longer than this one, because I still have some tests, but It will not be that long, maybe a week or so. So thank you very much for reading and following my story. I really like it when you guys leave your review it brings a smile to my face every time I see one. I finished writing this at 4 am so excuse the grammatical errors. Please help me with my writing and thanks again. Good night Xaze-


	4. Chapter 4

**********Chapter 4*********

Natsu started to open his eyes the warm rays almost blinded him. He wasn't happy since the accident but yesterday it was all different thanks to "someone". He couldn't help it but smile and keep remembering the lips from Erza, also she was the protagonist of his dreams. The morning seemed so refreshing he didn't care if he was in the prison all he wanted was to see her again, to talk and maybe repeat the kiss "why not?" he thought. He started to imagine some *dirty* things* and he had a goofy smile, he almost drooled at the thoughts.

"Hey!" Vexius called. Natsu snapped out of his dream. "Oh what do you want? I was having a pretty decent dream there" Natsu said disappointed. "Stop daydreaming just because of a simple kiss, you dumb head. Don't you know where you at?" "Well..." Natsu muttered. "Remember you are here because of who?" Vexius questioned. Natsu got angry "What if they didn't meant to… You were the one who started this you and your stupid power of drawing out the dark or malicious personality of someone. If I want to blame someone you are the one" Natsu said while grabbing Vexius shirt. "Ooh" "You have three seconds to get off me, or…" "Or what?" Natsu asked in a playful tone. "You'll regret it Dragon Slayer, you haven't witnessed the true extent of my power" "ooh, I'm fired up" Natus said. "Hey calm down" Nezma said in a soft tone. "We are not here to fight you Natsu, we want to propose something to you".

This caught Natsu's attention and he released Vexiu's shirt. "What do you want?" Natsu asked in a serious tone. "Well" Vexius said. "We are going to propose something to you, but first we are going to tell you something that is going to get you angry". "I'm all ears" Natsu said while sitting.

"Ok" Vexius said while releasing a sigh afterwards. "First of all we planned how to approach you". Natsu lifted his eye. "For what reason?" "Let me finish" Vexius said. "The mission you guys went to, that mission was planned by us. The old lady you met there she is also a person we hired. At first it was going to be her the one that was going to be "killed", but of course we weren't planning on getting her killed it was just a diversion so we could measure your power". "So you are telling me you guys planned everything? So the old lady was going to be killed but not?" Natsu was very confused. "What a bunch of cowards getting a lady to sacrifice herself" Natsu was getting angry. "Wait until we finish Natsu and apparently you are not understanding, she was part of the plan she wasn't going to get killed." Nezma said. "Ok" Vexius interrupted "So we hired her, and everything was going smoothly until we fought you. That *thing* it was unexpected you are the first person my power doesn't work on" Vexius said.

"The transformation you suffered it wasn't my power, I didn't make anything it was something very powerful and with a lot of malice in it. What happened or where did you get that power Natsu, I've never seen something similar?" Vexius asked. "Well" Natsu said. "Maybe you guys know something about this. Before meeting you guys a strange voice started to talk to me. It was inside me and the voice said that I shouldn't trust my friends. that they were holding me down, they were the reason why I haven't unleashed my true power". "After you said something in my ear I lost consciousness it was as if I wasn't controlling my body. And why did they said I wasn't the same one that I looked different? I was wondering that?" "Mmm. You looked different that was what piqued our interest" Nezma said. "Your hair was black and those marks on your arm, they seemed to shrink afterwards, because in the fight they almost covered the entirety of your arm." "Ooh" Natsu said. "Anyway Natsu let me finish" Vexius said. "Where was I? Oh ok. That lady she made it harder for us because apparently she had a granddaughter and she was hiding her. Apparently she thought we were some kind of bandits that wanted her granddaughter. So when you went on rampage, I admit that we couldn't make any move, your grip was choking us and we saw the girl. Thanks to that we almost die in that explosion, because we saved her.

We planned all of this because we wanted to contact you, we heard from you and we became interested. So all of this was because we wanted to ask if you could join us?" Vexius asked. "Mmm. So you guys planned all of this, so you could test my skills, you hired an old lady, mixed a little girl in this, made my friends think I'm a killer, putting me in a trial and getting my "Father" to declare me guilty. Getting the girl that I like to watch me in a cell?" Natsu said twitching his eyes. "Oh, thanks for that" He said as he stood up and started to close his fists. "Calm down" Nezma said in a menacing voice. "After I give you what you deserve" Natsu said in an angry tone.

"Hey! Calm down" An angry guard said. "You have a visit dragon slayer, so behave yourself". This caught Natsu's attention, as he tried to discover who was the one visiting him. "Gramps, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, E-e-erza? Again? The last name made him smirk. He ignored Vexius and Nezma and approached the bars expectantly. "Hi Er-" "Hi" A gentle voice said in a playful tone. "HUH?" "Mira? What are you doing here? "Huh? What did you react like that" Mira said in a sad voice. "And I ditched everyone so I can come and see you" She said "sobbing". "Uh-Oh thanks Mira it's because Erza was here yesterday and she told me everyone or almost everyone was going to the island for the S-class mage test. So I didn't expected anyone to visit me this soon." Natsu while trying to cheer Mira up. "Ohh, I see so you were not expecting me but another person am I right?" She said in a teasing voice. "Uh- N-No" Natsu retorted. "Hahaha, I didn't knew you were interested in Erza, Natsu?" "W-ell, I-mm n-ot" He said while facing the other way.

"But why are you here then, just to tease me Mira?" Natsu asked. "Probably, I'm here to see how you were doing you idiot." "Because I care about you" She said in an almost inaudible tone. "What did you said Mira?" Natsu asked confused. But he was fully aware of what Mira said. And she was also aware that even if she said that in a very low voice, Natsu could hear her clearly. This was a test to see how would Natsu react. "Well how are you doing Natsu?" She asked in an unusual concerned voice. "As you can see I'm not doing very well, I'm here imprisoned and everyone is going to the S-class mage test. I can't imagine Gray being an S-class mage, I got to be an S-class mage sooner than him". Natsu said. "Well, we are going to be the judges and unless he is pretty good and beats us he will become one. Which (between us) I doubt it will go that way". She said then winked at Natsu. "Thank you Mira, but I want to be there with everyone, I want everyone to see me becoming one." He said while imagining everyone cheering him, as he was entitled and S-class mage.

"Well, that may have to wait Natsu, because what you need to worry right now is in getting out of here. You know everyone misses you in the guild. Every day is the same, the guild is quieter since all of these things started to happen. Your cheerful voice is not there anymore and nobody dares to speak about you anymore. And I miss you as well, Natsu". She said while looking at Natsu's eyes. This caught Natsu by surprise, did she cared for him? Was she serious? Mira likes to tease everyone but this time it seemed different. She was looking so deep in his eyes and he never saw Mira so serious. "Well I do miss you guys as well, I promise I will get out of here soon, right now these guys are telling me the truth so I think I will be out there I no time". Natsu as he smiled and reassured Mira. "I also miss you Mira". Natsu said in a low voice. Mira smiled and said. "Oh I'm telling this to Erza". "N-o, wait Mira I miss you as everybody else, I miss you as my dear friend that's all." This hurt Mira. "So... you only miss me because I'm your friend nothing else Natsu?" She said in serious voice. "Well- yeah I think". "You think?" She asked, as she lifted her head, her eyes were covered by her hair. "That's all I'm to you?" "No, Mira it's because you asked me if I missed you and-" "And I came here all the way to visit you, to see how you were doing, I think I deserve another response don't I?" She said while tears started to build in her eyes. "Wait Mira, yes I really appreciate, that you came all the way here to visit me, but, uhm, Erza came yesterday you are here now, I'm confused" Natsu said. "Oh I forgot Erza came here before me." "I need to know Natsu, which visit made you happier mine or Erza's?" she asked in a very serious voice. "Well both make me happier, nobody else has come to visit me. But Erza brought me some things yesterday and…" "And?" She raised an eyebrow. "We k- Oh n-nothing". Natsu said startled. "Ohh, I see. You really like Erza" *sigh* "I'm rooting for you Natsu, go for it" she said as she then let a fake smile." "Thanks" he said while blushing. "Ok I got to go Natsu, I'll see you in a few days, and be good to Erza OK?" "Ok" Natsu responded. "By-" Mira turned and started walking, and Natsu saw a tear falling from here eye. "Mira!" He yelled. Mira just kept going.

"Hey" Vexius said. As Natsu was trying to discover why Mira was crying. "Hey you idiot. You are a very stupid person. Why did you make that girl cry? She was concerned about you and you gave her the cold shoulder, and you call yourself a man. Vexius said. Natsu threw a punch to Vexius. "And what do you know about us?" He said with anger. "Well I don't anything about you guys, but it was clear that she was here because she cares about you, and you treated her in that way, what a despicable sight you are". Vexius said while recovering from Natsu's punch. Natsu was going to punch him again, but Nezma stopped him. "Get off me". Natsu said in a serious tone. "Oh, scary" Nezma said in a teasing voice. "Hey do you want to know why that red head said all those things of you, the day before your trial?" Vexius said. Which immediately caused Natsu to say. "Speak".

"Well that day, you clearly know that she came to visit that guy first then she was going to visit you. Well when she was speaking with him, I sensed she had some hidden thoughts that involved you, and as you are fully aware I can drag anyone's "dark side" or to put it more clearly the "true" form. So I used my magic in her, so she could express all of that "things". "But? She said she didn't meant that" "How could you use magic in here?" Natsu asked confused. " "Well, first of all as I said earlier you "haven't witnessed the true extent of my power", and when she said she didn't meant those things, well of course she didn't meant to say them, because she didn't wanted to say them. But as I explained earlier I relieved her off a burden (you could say), so I made her say all those things because I didn't wanted you to suffer in the future. As we said before we want you to become our ally. But I don't want to see a friend suffering because of a person, so I thought that was the correct thing to do.

Also one more thing you haven't heard the truth about your Master have you?" "Huh?" "What about him?" Natsu asked. "Well you can say when I "sense" thoughts, you can say that I can read their minds, but I can do it only if it is something I care about. So your Master apparently knew that you were innocent, but he still agreed to declare you guilty because you were "dangerous", and you needed to be here concealed but you could get out of control. I couldn't dig deeper into that but it was something that involves your new power. That is something they are scared of, so you could say he knew all the truth and he still decided to put you in here. If you don't believe me, I could tell you the true purpose of the girl which came to visit you, but it was more than clear her purpose." Natsu was confused he didn't knew what to say. "Then everyone betrayed me?" "I didn't said everyone, I just said your Master you were innocent but he plotted something with the higher ups". "But how can you be so sure?" Natsu asked confused. "It is up to you to believe me or not. I've told you a lot of my power which only Nezma knew about. You are the second person I tell about it. Believe what you want". Vexius said as he climbed to his bed. Nezma followed and didn't say anything to Natsu.

****************Several Days Later**********************

"Hey Natsu" "Natsu!" A person was calling for him. He got up and headed to where the person was. "What do you need?" As he remembered that face. It was Doranbolt the guy that brought him there. "Hey you, what do you want?" Natsu said in an annoyed tone. "I'm here to tell you something unfortunate". Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" "It is regarding Fairy Tail, so I thought I should tell you". "Huh, what happened?" Natsu asked concerned. "Well it is a very long story but to make it short, Fairy Tail was attacked by a Dark Guild, while they were recovering of that Zeref appeared and I don't know what happened that he invoked Acnologia. "Acnologia?" "Yes Acnologia a dragon, a dark dragon to be more precise. This dragon is extremely powerful and when we were reaching the island he destroyed the island including all of your friends in there" "W-what!" Natsu yelled.

So this is it for chapter 4 guys, hope it is to your liking. It may have been a little boring, but I wanted to explain some things to you guys. What do you think of Mirajane in this chap? Is it a good choice or… please let me know what you think in your reviews. I sincerely apologize for updating so late, but as I said I'm still finishing the semester, and I'm filled with tests and projects, so when I find some time I write this to you guys. I haven't finished my homework, but I needed to upload this. So look forward to the other chapter, I will update in a week or maybe sooner. Thank you in advance and good night. Xaze-


	5. Chapter 5

**********Chapter 5*********

"Get me out of here!" Natsu yelled. "Doranbolt, where do I find Acnologia?" Natsu asked in a demanding voice.

"I don't know Natsu" Doranbolt said. "That dragon is way too powerful, I tried to follow but I know if we would've found him, I wouldn't be here telling you this. It has a monstrous power, it destroyed the island with a single blow." Doranbolt said warning Natsu.

"Tell-" *smack* , Natsu saw Vexius standing behind him. "How dare-" Natsu said as he collapsed.

"So…that dragon you mentioned, the legendary Acnologia, annihilated Natsu's guild? Vexius asked.

"And in a single blow? Seems unbelievable, but given the fact that the attacker was Acnologia, it is not that surprising." Vexius said.

"Do you know anything about Acnologia or -" Doranbolt was about to finish when, a hand grabbed his shirt and made him hit his head on the bars. "Don't say that name you idiot." Vexius said in a menacing voice. "If you get us out of here we can tell you all that we know about Acnologia and the other person" Vexius said. "But I can't do that" Doranbolt said, while releasing himself from the grip. "You are criminals and I will lose my status in here. I will find about him in my own." Doranbolt said and he left.

"Nezma, we need to get out of here. We need to move if we want to find *him*" Vexius said.

"Want me to cause a *scene* in here?" "When Tomorrow?" Nezma said while giggling.

"We need to get out of here tonight" Vexius said in a serious tone.

"Ok, we take Natsu right?" Nezma asked.

"We need him to get to *him*" Vexius answered.

"Huh?" Natsu said while standing up. His vision was still blurry as he then started to hear screams and it smelled like something was burning. Slowly he made his way to the bars, and he recognized the two that were causing all of that.

"What are you doing?" A still dizzy Natsu asked.

"He woke up, bring him Nezma". He then opened the door, and grabbed Natsu. "We are getting out of here Natsu" Nezma said.

"But how did you guys... Never mind just let's get out of here, I need to find Acnologia."

"Hey, what have you done?" An upset Jellal shouted from a cell nearby.

Vexius stopped and opened the door for him.

"Wait, we are prisoners we cannot escape." Jellal said.

"Do whatever you want" Vexius said as he then started to run.

"You are Jellal right?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes who are you?" Jellal responded.

"Oh, you don't know me" The woman said as she removed her hood "My name is Ultear, and this girl is Meredy, we want to talk about something with you, but first we need to get out of here."

***********The Next Day*************

"Where am I...?" Natsu said as he was waking up. He was dreaming about all of his friends, and he imagined how Acnologia killed them.

"Oh you are awake" Nezma said while handing some food. "Eat, we are about to go on a long journey, so we cannot have you starving."

"Natsu, you are awake that's good. When you finish with that I have some news for you." Vexius said.

After Natsu devoured his food he said "Where do I find Acnologia, I've got no time to waste. My friends…. I need to avenge them."

"Not so fast Natsu" Vexius said, while grabbing his shoulder. "Let me go" Natsu said in an angry tone.

"Before you go and search for that dragon-""A dragon?" Natsu screamed "A real one" He was shaking. "A ...real one" He said still in awe.

"Ugh, they told you that yesterday, and it took a day for you to react" Vexius said while face palming himself.

"Where do I find him?" Natsu yelled again, as he snapped out of it. "Where, WHERE?"

"Calm down" Nezma said as he then grabbed Natsu. "We need you to meet a person first"

"I don't care about that person, I need to go and search for that dragon, and avenge my friends."

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu yelled. "My head it hurts" He said while in pain.

"~let's go Natsu. Let's go and meet that person~"

"Who are you? Get out of my head." Natsu said to himself. "You are the one that caused all of this. Because of you imp in this position, you dam-"

~Shut up! You stupid weakling. I told you, didn't I? That your friends were a hindrance. You didn't believed in my words, and now you are in this mess. But this is all to our favor don't you see? ~

"What do you mean?"

~Well it has been a long time since I or better said *your true self* wanted to awake. It is time to meet that person. The reason why I exist, and the reason all of this is happening~

"What? Who is the responsible?"

~You will meet him soon, that person is the one that awakened me. I might need to explain some things to you before meeting up with him. ~

"What do you mean he is the one that awakened you? Then what are these guys? Why are you with me?"

~Just shut your mouth and listen. He is said to be the most powerful mage in all history, you need to approach him with caution, or else you'll be erased from this world. As for all your questions, he will give you all the answers you need. ~

"You tell me. TELL ME!" Natsu was screaming, he looked like a crazy person yelling to the ground while grabbing his head.

"Get up" Nezma said as he lifted Natsu up.

"Who are you talking with?" Vexius asked

"Well I don't care, let's just go and meet that person before anything else happens."

"Who am I meeting with?" Natsu asked annoyed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Natsu just stay calm and follow us, all the questions you have will be answered. But you need to follow us. "Nezma said

"Screw you!" Natsu said. "Where the hell do I find Acnologia? I need to find that dragon and kick his butt. I also want to ask what happened that day… when all the dragons disappeared. Also, why is he here? Is he the only survivor? Why did he killed all of my friends?"

"If you want all of that answers, you need to follow us and meet with that person first. And as for Acnologia, the person we are meeting with might know the location of it." Vexius said.

"Well, let's go then. I need to know why all of this is happening to me.

*Meteor* a yellow thing almost hit Natsu. "What the-"Natsu was about finish when a branch hit him in the head. "How threw this!" Natsu was about to find the culprit, when the same flash appeared and he barely dodged.

"This speed, I remember this from…" "What are you doing Jellal?" Natsu said after avoiding the attack.

"What are you doing here?" a feminine voice asked.

"Who might you be?" Vexius asked.

"My name is Ultear. We sensed some of a "certain mage's" magic in you guys. Would you mind telling me?"

"Uh? What are you talking about? I'm Natsu Dragneel and imp a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said

"Dragon slayer? Natsu? Oh so you are the one that defeated this guy back in the tower incident. Also you seem to be connected to the mage I'm looking for. I sense his magic in you." Ultear said while smirking.

"Let's do this the easy way, just answer all the questions we have, and we will not hurt you. I don't think you guys want to go to prison again. Also now the punishment will be harder, if I recall you guys did quite a number in there. Also because of you guys a lot of the most wanted criminals of Fiore are roaming free again. "Ultear said in a playful tone

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked confused.

"Well just don't get in our way, unless you want to fight" Natsu said while pointing his finger at Ultear.

"Get out of the way I need to meet with someone so I can help my friends that were on that island."

"Oh, are you perhaps talking about Tenroujima? Fairy Tail?" Ultear said in a teasing voice.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Ultear's neck lifting her up. "Ul!" Meredy shouted. "Ultear!" Jellal shouted too.

~What do you know about that~ a dark voice said. "Who are y-" "Agh!" Ultear screamed as the grip around her neck tightened.

"Let her go" Meredy said and charged towards Ultear. "Don- "Ugh" Mere-"~be gone~ an enormous wall of black fire built up from nowhere. Then it went towards Meredy at an unbelievable speed. "Wha-"

"Time Arc" Then Meredy appeared beside Jellal, but the fire continued until it clashed with some mountains leaving nothing but a huge landscape. It seemed as if there were no mountains to begin with.

"What the? How the hell did his attack continued, and why is he still grabbing me?" A frustrated Ultear thought.

Meredy and Jellal stood there with their jaws open. "W-.h..aaat ww..as..ss tt-th..aat?" a very shocked Meredy asked. "I havent seen such power before" Jellal responded.

"Is he.. Can't be" Jellal said, still very surprised.

"Oh, this interesting. This is the second time we've seen him like that. Do we help him?" Nezma asked

"No this is for the better. This is going to help us. We will gather some information and maybe we can learn how to cope with him, when he's in that form" Vexius responded.

~So, Ultear are you ready to answer my question? ~ ~I'm going to lose my grip for a bit, so I can I hear you clearly. Don't try anything stupid or you'll be losing your life. ~

*Hugh*, *Cough*, Ultear was coughing. (Sorry guys didn't knew what to put when someone's coughing: P)

She grabbed her neck and said. "You are very interesting, I cannot believe you could get me this easily. But before I answer that question of yours. I want you to tell me if you are really the guy who was talking earlier. How did you transformed into this? What are those marks in your arm?"

~I see that you don't know your place woman. The one being owned here is you, and yet you still dare ask me questions about my power. I see, you don't want to keep living... right? ~ Natsu said and then he smirked.

"No no no no, please let me live. I wanted to ask those questions because you intrigue me. I want to know more about that power. Why does that power emanates the same magic as *him*? Please I beg you, PLEASE!" Ultear said and then she grabbed Natsu's leg.

~Let go of my leg~ "Huh? Oh sorry" Ultear immediately let go.

~I don't have any obligation answering your questions, but since you are so eager I don't mind telling you what I know. ~

Ultear's eyes widened. As she quickly glared at Jellal and Meredy telling them to attack.

~Well it all started when I met those guys over there. They kind of helped me get in these form. So you can say they are partly responsible for this. As for the marks on my arms… Mmm... Do you want to know?~ Natsu said in a playful tone.

Ultear said "Please tell me"

~Well if you insist~ Natsu said while grabbing his head ~Hahaha, hehe, I don't know~ He said while laughing.

Which caused everyone to sweat drop, and Ultear almost fell to the ground.

"Yo-" ~You know in the past I used to be with those guys, the ones you mentioned, that guild Fairy Tail. As far as I remember I used to have my mark in this arm, but since they erased it…. Well hahah, let's not get into more details. And answer my question. ~

"You were on Fairy Tail? Mm... We were with your friends on the same island. We went there to find a certain mage his name is-""Meteor" Jellal charged towards Natsu, as he just got a hand on his face. "What th-" "CLASH!" was all the sound the ground made, as Jellal's face was buried on the ground leaving a big crater.

~Tsch. How annoying. Stay there you pest. Please continue Ultear.~

Ultear's and Meredy's jaws dropped, he took Jellal on an instant.

~I said continue! ~

"HAHAHAHAH. He is indeed strong, that guy won't be waking up anytime soon." Nezma said while laughing.

Vexius just nodded.

"As I was saying, we were on the same island as Fairy Tail. We were searching for a certain mage his name is-

~I don't care about details, just tell me what happened to them. ~ Natsu interrupted

"Oh, ok. Well we were looking for *him* when suddenly we encountered your guild. We started to fight with them and they defeated us. I was totally defeated and I brought Meredy with me."

~Mmm. Useless information. You are useless woman, get out of my sight~

"What?"

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Ultear's cheek and gently caressed her cheek making her blush. ~You know that info is not worthy of my time, why did you do that? ~ Natsu asked teasing Ultear.

Ultear was trembling, her eyes showed fear but still she was blushing madly.

"I-."

`Hello Natsu` a voice said.

Ultear's eyes widened. Suddenly she and Wendy followed Jellal, both fell unconscious on the ground.

"We were waiting for you" Nezma and Vexius said, almost in unison, bowing their heads.

`Oh, you've done well` The voice said. He started to walk and he approached Natsu.

`Long time no see`

Natsu's eyes widened

Well this is chapter 5. I'm so sorry for the late update, but I was filled with homework. This may be a little boring but tell me what you think. To make it up to you guys I will be uploading the other chapter before Christmas so look forward to it. Thanks in advance and have a great day. Xaze-


	6. Chapter 6

**********Chapter 6*********

~Ive been waiting for you~

`Oh, you are talking instead of him. Well it is good to see you have progressed.`

~Yes although this guy is pretty sturdy himself. It was very hard for me to awake. Also he doesn't let me emerge whenever I want to~

`Mmm. So he is strong. But still it lacks. Well, let me speak to him`

"Huh? What am I doing? Where is Jellal and Ultear?" Natsu asked confused.

"Who are you?"

`You don't remember me Natsu, but oh well, my name is Zeref and im a dark mage.

"Huh? Dark mage? Are you the person I'm supposed to be meeting with? These guys kept saying that I was supposed to meet a certain person in order for him to tell me where is Acnologia."

'Oh, you are looking for Acnologia... Tenroujima huh? Well first I need to tell you some things then you'll meet Acnologia. `

"Ok, but hurry because I need to ask him some questions."

`Ok, where do I begin…? Well first of all, a voice started to talk to you? `

"Yes, that thing is annoying how do I get rid of it? It kept saying that my friends are a hindrance. It also told me something about my true power… that I needed to awaken or something like that."

`Mmm... So that's how it started? Well all has gone according to plan. I thought you would control it a little more. `

"Huh? According to plan? I'm supposed to control it? Are you kidding me everything's gone wrong since *it* appeared."

`Yeah well I know. It was supposed to tell you but oh well, I was the one that awakened *it* or better said your *true self*. `

"You? I've never seen you before? What do you mean by my true self? I'm myself right now, nothing else." Natsu asked and affirmed not knowing what Zeref meant.

`Ok well, let me tell you everything from the beginning. First of all I never said I made contact with you, I only said that I awakened it. For you to understand me. Those guys you see over there they are my minions. They work for me I sent them to approach you.

"Huh?"

`Well I hired them, or better said these guys are my creations. I sent them to approach you, I gave each one some useful powers. At first I thought they were not going to be able to approach since I thought you were a little smarter and more powerful, but all of that changed when they first saw you.`

"Mmm... you made them approach me? And the mission?" Natsu asked

`Well of course we needed an excuse to meet you. We couldn't just step in Fairy Tail and get you to join us. So we made a plan. The mission was a false one, which was all part of our plan. Also all the things that have been happening went smoothly as predicted. `

"So you are the culprit?" Natsu asked infuriated

`I'm the mastermind, I'm not alone in this as you can see. ` Zeref answered not scared.

`But oh well, a fight with me will be pointless you are not even at the level of those guys, so don't even bother. `

This popped out a vein from Natsu's head.

"You-"

Suddenly Natsu's eyes widened as he felt an incredible magical pressure. He had never seen something like this before, it was a colossal amount of *dark* magic. It lasted a little bit then it dispersed. Natsu calmed down and he was shaking from fear.

`Don't need to worry Natsu, right now we are your friends. `

Natsu looked up with watery eyes.

`Listen Natsu. The reason why I'm here is to propose you something. `

Natsu didn't spoke and he stared at the ground.

`I want you to team up with these guys… You need to form a guild. `

"Only the three of us?" Natsu asked in a serious tone still looking at the ground.

`Yes I don't think you'll need more members, unless you want me to create some more guys for you. But for now I think this is enough. You need to travel and make a name for yourselves. I need you to get stronger so you can put an end to this agonizing life. `

"You…want me to kill…you?"

`Yes that's why I've made contact with you. I've watched you. You fit perfectly for the one that's going to replace me`

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he then lifted his head.

"You want me to replace you? As for what I can see you want to die, you want me to kill you and then replace you? That's just…stupid" Natsu said as he then started to laugh.

`It may seem funny now, but what are you going to do? You have no place to return to. Also my offer is not a bad one, you'll be the *son* of the great Zeref, or better said the one that defeated me. You'll also be bestowed with great power. Power no one has ever possessed, you'll be the most powerful mage in the world. `

Natsu was cleaning his eyes, he cried a little because he laughed so hard.

"I'm sorry Zeref, but I'm not that greedy. I don't care being the most powerful one, where is the pride in that title if don't beat you fair and square?"

Zeref smirked. `Oh, so you want to fight me fair and square huh? That was what I was going to do, you thought I was going to let you obtain the title so easily? `

"I don't care, I'm not going to kill you"

`Oh… who destroyed Tenroujima? `

"A dragon called Acnologia which I want to meet with. So I can ask a few questions and kick its butt.

`Mhm, so that dragon…it went on a rampage alone… But something is strange, did anyone from Fairy Tail knew that dragon? Why would the dragon bother? Just to go and blow an island. ` Zeref said in a teasing voice.

"I don't know the details, but those guys over there… What was I?"

`Uhh` Zeref sweat dropped. `Let him remember`

Suddenly Natsu started to grab his head. Memories were filtering to his brain.

"It hurts! My head!" Natsu was screaming.

Suddenly he became silent as the pain subsided.

"What the?" I was the one that-t? Impossible but-? They were searching for a mage?" Could that probably be? Gramps?"

Everyone face palmed themselves as they heard Natsu's conclusion.

`No Natsu I was the mage that they were looking for` Zeref said.

"You, but… oh, and the dragon?" Natsu asked

`I was the one that called him` Zeref said and then smirked.

Natsu's eyes widened. "You are lying, that can't be true you cannot call for a dragon just like that."

`Of course not` Zeref interrupted. `You cannot call for one just like that, you need power.

"Then…Y-you…were…the responsible of that!" Natsu yelled as he charged towards Zeref.

Zeref just smiled and said. `Grab him`

Nezma and Vexius stopped Natsu. "Let me go!" Natsu said in a desperate voice.

Zeref leaned and reached Natsu's ear and whispered. `If you want to kill me you need to learn how to control you power. `

~I don't need that" Natsu said as his voice started to change. Also the marks started to spread through his arm and his hair started to show some hints of black threads.

`Oh, so this is the trigger. You seem to be gaining more control of it. ` Zeref said not very surprised

`Well let me finish. As I said when Vexius *attacked* you, his power couldn't damage you, but it was all a bluff. When he made contact with you, I used my magic, so it could awaken your power.

I told them to be your partners and form a guild with you. But things happened and I couldn't do much since I was busy, so at least to repay something to you for all the suffering you've been through, I'll tell you the location of Acnologia.`

"I don't care, you are the responsible for all this madness, and I need to get you first! ~ Natsu said in a menacing voice, and his hair was almost entirely black by now. Also his eyes (his iris to be more precise) were similar to Zeref's eyes, they were turning red.

Zeref grabbed Natsu, and Natsu was unable to move, he didn't knew why but he was still shaking, even in that form.

`Ohh… Interesting, now this is what I call progress, those eyes they are getting…` Zeref whispered

`Never mind. Vexius, Nezma! Take Natsu to Acnologia I'll tell you the way. `

He then explained where Acnologia was and they both bowed and grabbed a calm Natsu.

"He seems to have calmed down" Vexius said.

"Well yeah, he faced Zeref so that is a proper reaction" Nezma said and then giggled.

Zeref walked towards Natsu and offered his hand. `Get up`

Natsu slapped his hand and stood up on his own. "I don't need your help" Natsu said in a serious tone and his hair covered his eyes.

`Ok… So Natsu… our meeting hasn't been pleasing but let me tell you this. You'll find more peace with us than with them. `

"I don't think I'm going to find peace with the ones that plotted all of this. Also not to mention, you guys disrupted my peaceful life and you killed my friends. Yeah well, I don't think I'll be fine with you guys." Natsu said.

`Well it is true that we plotted all of this, but the betrayals were not in our plans. We thought this was going to be harder. We thought they wouldn't let you go so easily. And here you are forgiving them and even grieving them. Just remember they turned their backs on you, you didn't did any wrong, and yet they neglected and accused you. I might say that you didn't had peace with them.

Also the woman you like, she's head over heels with the guy over there. The silver haired one, she seemed to have forget you since all of this, I don't care about relationships, but as I told you I always watch and this what I saw.

If you still insist on getting them… well it might be for the better. Your friends seem to be alive. `

This caught Natsu's attention. "How…Where do I find them?"

`Mmm… well you first need to agree to what I am about to tell you. `

"Ok… As for what you've been telling me of being so forgiving is it that bad?" Natsu asked concerned

`Well, as I've told you if those people are just hurting you, stop being near them, do not resent them but you need to get away from them. That's why I insist in you not going near them. But if you need some answers then you may go. `

"I think… I know I've been very forgiving with them, after all they've done to me…but I grew up with them…and also…Er-…Erza and Mirajane they were the only visitors… I need to know why. Why everyone turned their back on me." Natsu said

`As I said those girls are not what you think, but if you insist you may search for answers. But first my request is… I'm going to send you to train with Acnologia. ` Zeref said in a serious voice

"Train? Me? Acnologia? I don't think he's going to be willing to train me" Natsu said

`Well, as surprising as it is, he is willing to train you, but you need to prove to him first that you are worthy of training with him. Also he is going to tell you what happened when he blew the island along with your friends.

Natsu… I cannot let you join us right now, but after your training I'll check how it went and see if you are worthy of joining, if you are; I will try to persuade you to join, but if you are still concerned with Fairy Tail I'll let you go, but believe me, you're just going to be disappointed.`

Surprisingly Natsu just nodded, and joined Vexius and Nezma. "Well let's go guys" He said in a cheerful voice.

Natsu thought "Well I'm going to meet a dragon, and I'm going to train with him. Also my friends are still alive. This guy thinks I gave up on them, but he just told me what I wanted to hear." He grinned and waved goodbye.

`Natsu you are a fool, but I'll let you see for yourself` Zeref said to himself.

`Oh… What shall I do with these guys? I guess I need to kill them` Zeref said as he saw a trio lying on the ground.

"Hey" Natsu said. This caused Zeref to stop his spell.

"Where is Acnologia, those guys forgot the road… hahahah" Natsu said while grabbing his head.

`Uh, just go up that mountains and you'll find a treacherous road over there. The marks on your arm may start to hurt a little bit, because they are going to resonate with Acnologia. `

"Oh, so my arm is going to hurt? And that's how I find him?" Natsu asked

`Well, yes pretty much that's it. Ok Natsu, go. ` Zeref said.

"Wait, what are you going to do with these guys?" Natsu asked concerned

`Well I was thinking on killing them, since they seem to be a threat in the future… I think. ` Zeref said.

"Don't kill them." Natsu replied.

`Huh? ` Zeref tilted his head.

"Well, I don't think they are going to be a threat to us in the future, so just let them go." Natsu said.

`Well, hope you don't repent later Natsu` Zeref said.

Natsu just laughed. Then Jellal woke up, and he stood up. He was still dizzy and injured, he only saw Natsu, and immediately localized Ultear and Meredy and proceeded to wake those two.

Zeref left and Natsu saw what Jellal was doing.

He approached him and said. "Get going Jellal, take these two with you, and never come back."

"Huh? I'm injured and this girls seem to be as well, so I'll take your offer, but don't think this is the end Natsu." Jellal said threating Natsu.

"Just get out of here, and I don't want to see you ever again hurting Erza and making her cry." Natsu threatened back.

"Don't worry I'll make sure the one who cries next will be no other than you, Natsu" Jellal said as he carried Ultear and Meredy.

Well this is it for chapter 6. Tell me your thoughts and any comments, suggestions anything you may want to say about the story just leave your review. Any recommendations you have you can also leave a review or pm me. Sorry for not uploading this on Christmas but I was busy, hope you guys understand and I really hope you guys had a great Christmas and if I don't upload the next chapter before New Year, well then have a very happy New Year. BTW I finished this at 4 AM, so I apologize for misspellings or any grammatical errors. Thanks and goodbye Xaze-


End file.
